


AD Skinner- Darlin' Boy

by that_one_kid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: But all they have is each other, Fan Vid, Gen, Mulder needs a lot of hugs, Scully needs like five hugs, Skinner is everyone's dad, Skinner's a good kid, They all need therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: I read Nerdgirl001's Amor Fati fic and then watched an X-Files episode with Skinner in it and I had to make this. Helpless fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amor Fati](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884513) by [Nerdgirl001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001). 



> Okay but has anyone noticed that if Skinner is ever in a standoff with Scully or Mulder, he always puts his gun down first? (Because he wouldn't shoot them anyway).


End file.
